Chomp
Chomp is a Triceratops belonging to Max Taylor. He has a Chibi form. Stats *Species: Triceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Owner: Max Taylor (D-Team) *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry, Spiny, Saltasaurus, Utahraptor, Tank, Amargasaurus, Altirhinus, Baryonyx, Deinonychus (Dino, Dano and Sue), Stegosaurus, Mapusaurus, Pentaceratops, Megalosaurus, Saurophaganax (with Ace), Torvosaurus (with Ace), Majungasaurus, Piatnitzkysaurus, Yangchuanosaurus (Yang), Shantungosaurus, Achelousaurus, Lanzhousaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Isisaurus (with Ace), Rajasaurus, Anchiceratops, Gigas (with assistance), Armatus (with assistance), Maximus (with assistance) and Brontikens (with assistance) Move Cards ;Electric Charge :Gather lightning in your body and ram your opponent! This was Chomp's first Move Card, found along with himself by Max. ;Lightning Spear :Throw your opponent in the air, then ram into it and grind them with electricity! It was found by Max from Styracosaurus and first used by Chomp to defeat Terry on Zeta Point. ;Lightning Strike :Shoot a beam of lightning at your opponent. This is Chomp's third and most commonly used Move Card. It was obtained from the card folio and first used against Pachycephalosaurus, but missed. ;Tag Team :It summons Pawpawsaurus, which will defend you from the opposing attack. It was reclaimed from the Alpha Gang in Temple Tempest and was used, but not in battle, to show Chomp and Pawpawsaurus to the temple priests. ;Thunder Storm Bazooka (Fusion Move) :A combination of Thunder Bazooka and Cyclone. It was first used to defeat Saurophaganax and later Gavro's Torvosaurus. It was used against Yangchuanosaurus, but Sheer recalled it before it. ;Thunder Bazooka :Chomp jumps into the air, then spins as lightning gathers around his body, then slams into his opponent. It was obtained from the card folio and first used against Terry in Ruff and Ready. ;Plasma Anchor :Strike your opponent to the ground with an electric anchor. It was newly created and modified by Dr. Z to counteract the Spectral Armour. Max took it from him and first used it to defeat Foolscap's Majungsaurus. ;Ultimate Thunder :Lightning bolts frame Chomp's path, with the final bolt stunning his enemy. Then, Chomp's tail glows, and he charges into his opponent. It was first used against Yangchaunosaurus and last against Brontosaurus. It was created by Dr. Z to be a finishing move and it can only be used when Chomp has DinoTector Armour. It can be dodged, as Cryolophosaurus proved. ;Gattling Spark :It was another newly created and modified Move Card by Dr. Z to counteract the Spectral Armour. Chomp pricked Mapusaurus several times with his horns, then threw him away. It was later used against Terry. ;Thunder Driver :Chomp tosses the opponent into the air, then leaps above it and drills it into the ground. It was first to defeat Gavro's Baryonyx. ;Final Thunder :Chomp flung Cryolophosaurus into the air, then hit him with a bolt of lightning from his horns. He then launched seven smaller bolts of electricity rapid-fire into Cryolophosaurus in midair, defeating him when he hit the ground. It was created specifically to defeat Cryolophosaurus by Dr. Z. History A Triceratops was turned into a card by Dr. Ancient and placed in a Dinosaur Capsule to be taken back to the future. However, when the Backlander broke, the cards were scattered all over the world. The Triceratops was found by Max Taylor along with the Electric Charge Move Card and accidentally triggered by Max using the Lightning Element Stone. He then used it to return it to the card and accidentally brought it out in Chibi form. He befriended Triceratops and named him Chomp. Later, Chomp was attacked by Terry the Tyrannosaurus and thrown into a tree. Spike Taylor then gave Max his Dino Holder which he used to summon Chomp to full size, but he was overwhelmed by Terry until Max used Electric Charge. Chomp defeated Terry and returned to a card, then Max brought him out as a Chibi Dinosaur again. Chomp would later be summoned to battle Terry again and was overwhelmed again, but this time Max couldn't use Electric Charge thanks to Spiny. Ace then rescued him and Paris restored him to health using Nature's Blessing. Chomp then defeated Terry with Electric Charge. Chomp has been summoned in his full-sized form for every voyage the D-Team has been on except for against Ankylosaurus and protecting Amy and Euoplocephalus. Over time, Chomp would develop a rivalry with Terry from Terry never being defeated before Chomp did. Chomp has made friends with every wild Lightning Dinosaur they have found except for Pentaceratops such as Styracosaurus, Anchiceratops and Torosaurus. He only battled Styracosaurus under the Alpha Gang's control. Chomp and Ace gained a flu while in Siberia. They would rather have it than let Dr. Drake give them his flu shot. The medicine they drank didn't help at all. Paris later cured it restoring them to health with Nature's Blessing during a fight with Ursula and Ed. Chomp was later defeated by Saurophaganax when Seth used Fire Scorcher. His card was snatched by Rex and taken away to the D-Lab, where he gave it back to Max. Max later summoned him against Black Tyrannosaurus, but Lightning Spear did nothing and he was later called back before Seth stole their Dino Holders. He was later summoned when Max reclaimed his Dino Holder to defeat Saurophaganax with Ace using Thunder Storm Bazooka. Chomp later helped take down Seth's Alpha Droids and they made their way into the control room where the copies Element Stones were, when they were caught by Seth inside highly charged electro-bars. Max then summoned Chomp outside the bars, but due to him dropping his Dino Holder outside, he put Chomp in his Chibi form and he bit Seth's hand until the time machine stopped working. He was then pulled in to the vortex with Seth, but Max pulled him back. With the help of everyone, he was able to pull Chomp back and Chomp let go of Seth's hand, leaving him in the vortex. Max later had to leave Chomp's card with the Ancients on the ship, until they returned after being forced back by the Spectral Space Pirates. They then brought Chomp, Ace and Paris back out in Chibi forms. After the Space Pirates captured their parents, they started using Dino Bracers and Dino Gadgets to summon their dinos. Later, Dr. Z created an Element Booster for Chomp, giving him corresponding DinoTector Armour which allows him to use Ultimate Thunder. He first used it to defeat Yangchuanosaurus. The only time Max did not use him in battle was battling Gavro and Afrovenator in the 40 Thieves' lair. He later gained Final Thunder battling Cryolophosaurus which is unbeatable. He later had to be summoned using a Stone copied by Seth, keeping him from being in his Chibi form. Chomp later used Lightning Strike to defeat Maximus and Armatus with Ace and Paris' Sonic Blast and Emerald Garden. They then used their Ultimate Moves to defeat Brontikens. He was later rode by Max celebrating the Dark Pterosaur's defeat and was later taken back to 2127 by the Ancients on the Space Pirates' ship. Trivia *Chomp is seen biting on Max, which is how his name was derived. *Chomp has run away several times for various reasons, oftentimes to chase after his cousins. *Chomp's species is left ambiguous, although he may be based off the former Triceratops species T. maximus. (That would be ironic, as Max's full name is "Maximus".) *Chomp is one most notable dinosaurs in the show that fights his cousins, though he befriends most of them during Series 1. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs from the Cretaceous Period Category:Named Dinosaurs Category:Chibi Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Dinosaurs Category:Max's Dinosaurs Category:Triceratops